The invention relates to audio signal processing, namely, to a low-complexity method or apparatus for adjusting the loudness of an audio signal in such a way as to preserve the perceived spectral balance of the audio signal. The invention also relates to a computer program, stored on a computer-readable medium, for causing a computer to perform the method. It also relates to a computer-readable medium storing thereon a computer program performing the method.